


fk:bu fic/AU ideas

by peppermint_advertiser



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser
Summary: fk:bu AU and fic ideas that i cannot write. im putting all of them here.
Relationships: Ahn Jiwon/Nam Donggyun, Hoshino Ryou/Kamei Shinnosuke, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Kambe Suzue/Saeki Mahoro, Kim Myungdae/Oh Chanwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. What's Wrong With Secretary Kim AU

**Author's Note:**

> since twitter has the stupid word count (listen im not good with names) or whatever (i really want to stop making multiple tweets over one AU/fic idea cuz of word count), im putting all my ideas here instead i guess.

**k-drama AU where daisuke is a rich CEO and haru is daisuke's secretary that dealt with daisuke's bullshit for 9 years. haru is also trying to solve a kidnapping case involving him and another person when he was younger.**

**OR**

**daiharu what's wrong with secretary kim AU**

* * *

-the problem for haru is that he can't remember who the person was. 

-unfortunately, suzue is the antagonist of this AU. shes daisuke's younger sister that's mentally ill. she thinks that SHE was the one that got kidnapped (in reality she wasn't)

-haru meets suzue because haru is a fan of her (erotic) books. haru thinks suzue is suspicious when she asks for his number, so haru gives her a fake number. 

-when haru and suzue meet again, suzue tells him an incident that she 'suffered' in, which is oddly similar to haru's disappearance...

-suzue also told haru the suspenseful events in her new book were based off her incident. 

-when haru reads her new book, haru releases that suzue might be the person that was kidnapped with him. unfortunately, he's wrong.

-haru starts finding out throughout the story that suzue wasnt that person. 

-its his cold and narcissistic boss, kambe daisuke. 

* * *

-daisuke... well hes a complicated person. 

-daisuke, his boss that gave haru so much bullshit, the dude that perfected him to be a perfect secretary, was the one that was with haru during the kidnapping.

-haru doesnt know how to feel. he made a promise to him, that he would come to visit him sometime after the kidnapping. but daisuke didnt. 

-at least daisuke still remembers haru from all that time. 

* * *

-meanwhile, daisuke,,,,

-hes been crushing for haru for years. when he first heard haru quitting his job at the beginning of the story, he panicked. 

-he knows the reason why haru wants to quit his job: to get married (haru didnt tell him, but he knows) and to find the unknown person.

-since haru wants to get married, daisuke proposes that haru could marry him, but due to thier social backgrounds, haru says no. 

-daisuke became vice president at the age of 18 for a reason, you know. and haru...hes just haru. 

-then daisuke does crazy things to win harus love. to sending out surveys to see haru's preference, dates to a festival, etc. it works,,, for a bit. 

-off topic but: when he was younger he also faked amnesia so his parents would stop worrying about him (due to the kidnapping) and have one less problem on their shoulders. it works. 

* * *

-then suzue comes along, and needless to say, daisuke isn't pleased. 

-you see, daisuke and suzue's relationship is...rocky and tense. sayuri (yes, shes alive in this AU), tries to make the aphmoshere peaceful, but it fails. 

-suzue isn't afraid to throw punches and scratch at daisuke. same goes for daisuke. sayuri has to break them up whenever they fight.

-its not pleasing. 

-another fight between them breaks out, and this time sayuri cant stop them, so she calls haru to help. (yes, haru is friends with the kambes because hes the longest, first and only secretary that works for daisuke). haru arrives, and just with his arrival, stops the fight. 

* * *

(i am so sorry if the middle and end don't have enough info)

**beginning:** starts with daisuke and haru in action with imura, who was seen harassing her workers. daisuke is about to smoke a cigar out of irritation, but haru stops him, saying that he stopped smoking a few months ago. daisuke leaves haru with imura. imura begs for forgiveness, but haru stops her, saying that she will be forgiven when she goes home. imura thanks haru, and leaves her office. haru takes his cellphone and calls workers to trash all of imura's things and that imura is now fired.

**middle:** daisuke tries to win haru's love so haru can't leave, the daisuke-haru-suzue love triangle, haru finds more about the kidnapping situation, the kambe office workstation hosting a sports event (cue jealous daisuke), dates and falling in love. also, a gala is hosted, haru faints when a performance reminds him about the kidnapping, suzue and daisuke fight again.

**end:** daiharu are now a thing, suzue goes back to england, in-laws are introduced, misunderstandings with in-laws ensure. turns out that shigemaru is a fan of haru's dad's rock band and is a rock fan. they get married and raise suzue's child. in the end, suzue dies of cancer (also with a happy life), and leaves her child to daiharu. 

* * *

**for the side characters...**

**hoshino-** a intern that teamed up with haru in a game in the sports event. he summoned daisuke's jealously. 

**kamei-** daisuke's college friend. he is the one that tells haru about the scars daisuke has when haru asks him where he got those scars. kamei is also the only one that knows daisuke faked amnesia, and he keeps it to heart. he divorced with motoyama. 

**saeki-** a secretary that haru is friends/co-workers with. she is the adopted daughter of kiyomizu. 

**teppei-** the new management chief. hes the first to find out daiharu's romantic relationship. 

**kiyomizu-** president of the kambe office workstation. he legit knows everything tbh. 

**chosuke-** the one that hosted the gala that caused haru to faint. 

**takei-** haru's dad. his wife died so he raised haru and his brother and sister single-handily. he freaked out when haru went missing. he knows about haru's kidnapping situation and put him in therapy. he used to be in a rock band shigemaru loves. 

**hattori-** butler to the kambes. trusts haru with his life. 

**imura-** the previous management chief that was seen harassing her co-workers. she is in the beginning of the story/AU. 

**motoyama-** kamei's ex-wife. she and kamei get back together and have a kid in the end. she works as a security guard. 

(i changed some things here, so its not completely like the actual plot. oof)


	2. beauty and the beast AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres my twitter: https://twitter.com/peppermintadve1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *watches the animated mulan*
> 
> me: i have an idea for this!!
> 
> me: *writes ideas for beauty and the beast daiharu version*
> 
> me: this is the same thing 
> 
> my friend: no
> 
> me: yes

**beauty and the beast AU!!!**

**haru is belle and daisuke is the beast (more like a werewolf or something). and yes, there is an enchanted rose. (there are minor adjustments to this, sorry.)**

  
  


* * *

-it starts off with haru being the ‘strange’ orphan boy in the village, yadadada. 

-then a message arrives, coming from the castle that the ‘huge’, ‘stotic’, ‘cold’, and ‘cruel’ beast lives in. 

-the beast wants a bride. cue the village going insane. 

-they choose a petrified boy, (aka yuichiro, the dude that started a hostage situation from ep 3) to be the bride. 

-haru noticed how scared the boy is, so he volunteers to go and to replace yuichiro. yuichiro gives him his necklace to thank him. haru accepts the gift, since it is the first gift he received. 

* * *

  
  


-three days later, the village drops him by the front of the castle gates. haru, with determination, waits (then starts to get impatient and shouts to see whos there). 

-the gates open and hattori leads him in the castle.

-haru meets all the funky little characters, except the beast. at least he becomes fast friends with kamei and saeki. he also grows attached to tsuyoshi (the kid that lost his dog). 

-lets say the rest is haru bonding with the characters. 

-also, he learns judo, etiquette, fine dining, politics, etc.. secretly, haru studies magic.

-magic is banned in the castle.

* * *

  
  


-haru is actually happy and healthy for once. hes loved. but he notices that hes never even met the beast of the castle. (but daisuke watches haru from a magical mirror)

-haru then gets insecure. 

-but, for the first time in 2 years, daisuke arrives at the dining table to meet haru.

-daiharu argue at first, but then get to know each other, etc.. they even have a ballroom dance. 

-haru finds out about sayuri and shigemaru’s death and is reminded of his own mother’s death. when daisuke asks haru if he could help him, haru says yes

-without the whole killing the beast raid, they break daisuke’s curse. 

-to be honest, the story ended way too fast. but wait, its not over yet. 

* * *

  
  


-kikuko arrives at the castle, with the intent to kill haru. haru is encouraging daisuke to solve sayuri’s death. 

-the castle goes on full defence mode, but they cant stop kikuko because shes way too powerful. 

-turns out kikuko killed sayuri and shigemaru by giving her a curse. kikuko also cursed daisuke because daisuke witnessed the ‘giving a curse’ moment. (she also cursed the staff so daisuke wouldn't be alone). the main reason magic was banned was because sayuri was killed by magic. before kikuko leaves, she leaves an enchanted rose that decides if daisuke would be cursed forever if he doesnt find true love. and a magic mirror too. 

-daiharu team up, defeat and banish kikuko. haru erases her memories with the magic he’s learnt. 

-the curse is truely broken, the castle and land returns to its former glory, and daisuke becomes the grand king of the land, taking his father’s place as king. haru becomes the king. 

-haru returns to the village, and thanks yuichiro. turns out yuichiro and his younger sister are orphans, so haru adopts them. 

* * *

**side characters**

**yuichiro-** an orphan boy that was supposed to be the original bride. is saved by haru, and later, adopted by haru. 

**yuichiro's sister (you can decide her name)-** yuichiro's younger sister. is adopted by haru at the end of the story with her brother. 

**suzue-** daisuke's advisor. (they are cousins in this AU) she is in an relationship with saeki. when daisuke was cursed, she became a candelabra.

 **hattori-** the butler to the kambes. when daisuke was cursed, he became a pendulum clock. 

**kikuko-** daisuke's sorceress of a grandma. she is the one that killed daisuke's parents, and cursed daisuke and the castle staff. 

**chosuke-** the head of the servants/maids. when daisuke was cursed, he became a bookcase. 

**takei-** the head commander of the royal guards. hoshino is his adopted son. when daisuke was cursed, he became a lamp. 

**kamei-** a tailor/clothing designer. he is in a relationship with hoshino. when daisuke got cursed, he became a wardrobe. 

**saeki-** a maid. she is in a relationship with suzue. when daisuke was cursed, she became a feather duster. 

**teppei-** the head cook. when daisuke was cursed, he became a stove. 

**kiyomizu-** the royal gardener. he is tsuyoshi's father. when daisuke was cursed, he became a teapot. 

**hoshino-** a royal guard who is takei's adopted and only son. he is in a relationship with kamei. when daisuke was cursed, he became a coat rack. 

**tsuyoshi-** kiyomizu's son. when daisuke was cursed, he became a tea cup. 

**shiro-** tsuyoshi's dog. when daisuke was cursed, he became a footstool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp,, any AU/ideas i can put a spin on?? if you have any questions abt this AU, make sure to ask in the comments!


	3. hades (the game) au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hades is a good game..okay???
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/peppermintadve1

**hades! au where suzue is zagreus, daughter of hades (daisuke) and persephone (haru). suzue was created from seafoam, clay and hades’ blood by haru. suzue tries to escape the underworld to find haru, who also ran away from the underworld, believing that his creation suzue was destroyed by daisuke.**

* * *

  
  


-turns out that daiharu had a misunderstanding about suzue. It turns out that daisuke made a clay version of suzue come alive and haru thought daisuke stole and destroyed his creation because clay suzue was gone. 

-before he find out about what actually happened, haru runs away from the underworld and sets his new home on a new piece of land, which would eventually become his private cottage and garden. 

* * *

  
  


-suzue is technically the main character in this. 

-in the beginning, she doesnt know who her real ‘mother’ is. she thinks it is HEUSC because he ( _ yes, this fucking ai is going to be an actual person, change my mind _ ) was the one that took care of suzue when haru was absent. 

-also, daisuke doesnt allow any mentionings of haru at all. he also vents his grief and anger out on suzue, which makes suzue hate daisuke. to make things worse, he also lies to suzue about her parentage. 

-she wants to go out and explore what is outside the underworld, but her father (daisuke) doesnt allow it. 

-suzue then finds out about haru by takei, who accidentally slips up that haru exists.

-this leads suzue to determination to escape the underworld and meet the ‘mother’ and creator she’s never met.

* * *

  
  


-suzue starts trying to escape. 

-the greek gods here about this and help her, giving her spells, weapons and armour, without knowing her true intentions. 

-suzue has her journey to go out of the underworld, but she also has to face off some spirits, banished ghouls, eat and sleep. 

-daisuke notices, and send in takei to stop suzue. sue an epic battle between suzue and takei. Suzue eventually defeats takei, and takei secretly helps suzue. (he just wants his queen back, okay?)

-suzue continues her escape, now with the help of takei. Then she encounters the furies one by one, to kamei, teppei and saeki. 

-she defeats kamei. a week later, she defeats teppei. but she loses to saeki and ends up resurrecting in the underworld royal palace. 

-this bitch aint going to give up, so she starts her journey again, from the very beginning. but she keeps losing to saeki and keeps going back to where she started.

-then suzue realizes that whenever she ‘dies’, she ends up in her bedroom. 

-suzue realizes she cant defeat saeki, so she decides to train with chosuke. eventually, she is strong enough, so she begins her journey to escape the underworld, this time with takei and chosuke, again. 

-she eventually defeats saeki and saeki decides she should help suzue escape. 

-eventually all four of them finally reach to the surface after feeding cerberus, but saeki, takei and chosuke can’t leave the underworld unless commanded to do so. so, she has to go out by herself.

-suzue then meets daisuke and they have an epic battle. 

-with the help of the greek god’s gifts, she defeats daisuke (who returns to the royal palace by vanishing) and tries to find haru above, with the help of hoshino. 

* * *

  
  


-suzue finds haru at his private garden/cottage above the underworld. she tells everything about how haru is her ‘mother’ and her adventures of trying to escape. 

-haru doesnt have any words. 

-after all this time, haru thought daisuke destroyed his creation, but his creation is right in front of him, alive and well. 

-haru and suzue talk and hang out happily, but that is short-lived when she feels like she’s fading. 

-suzue fades and appears right in her bedroom. now she has to go back to escape the underworld, defeating enemies and daisuke, and meeting haru. 

-suzue manages to find haru again. 

-haru and suzue realize that suzue has a limited amount of time when she is above the underworld. when the time is up, suzue fades and ends up in her bedroom. 

-escaping the underworld while defeating ghosts and ghouls, feeding cerberus, defeating daisuke once she above the surface, meeting haru and fading and appearing in her bedroom has become a rinse and repeat routine for suzue. 

* * *

  
  


-this time when suzue visits haru, suzue proposes that haru should go back to the underworld. haru agrees and says that he is ready. 

-turns out that HEUSC secretly followed suzue whenever she escapes and got a fancy boat for haru and suzue. 

-haru and suzue go to the underworld on the boat, with HEUSC driving the boat. 

-haru and suzue end up in front of the palace. The gates are closed, and suzue is embarrassed to meet daisuke again. so haru takes initiative, and opens the gates and the palace doors with: “By the name of Persephone, the Queen, open these doors!” 

-they walk in the empty palace and end up in haru’s private underworld garden. 

-then they see daisuke with cerberus in the garden.

* * *

  
  


-suzue prepares to attack, but haru stops her, and goes to cerberus. haru tells cerberus that he missed him and how cerberus was doing a good job. 

-daisuke tries to start a conversation with haru, and it works. 

-daisuke tells everything, about how he lied and the misunderstandings to haru and a listening suzue. 

-haru listens to everything and apologizes. daisuke also apologizes, not only to haru, but to suzue too.

-then suzue snaps, angrily asking daisuke why he vented onto suzue without telling her anything, or why he lied. daisuke explains that he vented onto suzue because he didnt know how to cope with everything. 

-things are now tense with suzue and daisuke, so haru breaks the tension and gets them to talk like father and daughter. daisuke first asks suzue if she’s treating haru with kindness, and tells her that she should show ‘defference’ to him at all times. 

-haru has enough, and tells daisuke that they shouldnt base daisuke’s and suzue’s conversation by him. 

-they talk and talk. daisuke also asks suzue if she would be interested in escaping again because suzue keeps revealing flaws about the underworld’s security every time she escapes. 

-suzue says yes. 

* * *

  
  


-two weeks later, the ‘queen’ of the underworld is back, the underworld celebrates the return of their ‘queen’, daisuke, haru and suzue are finally a family, again (with cerberus of course). 

-suzue starts a relationship with saeki. 

-surprisingly, the greek gods have no idea what happened in the underworld. looks like they just don’t care. 

* * *

**side characters...**

**daisuke (hades)-** the king of the underworld and husband to haru. the father of suzue. his blood was one of the materials haru used to make suzue. daisuke turned haru's creation (a pre-existing suzue) alive as a surprise. haru thought daisuke destroyed suzue, so he ran away. 

**haru (persephone) -** suzue's 'mother' and creator. he is the 'queen' of the underworld and the husband of daisuke. he wanted a child to take care of, but didn't know how daisuke would react, so he kept his creation a secret. 

**saeki (megaera)-** part of the group, 'the furies'. she is the middle child in the group, but the strongest. when suzue defeats her, she joins suzue's quest to find haru. in the end, she starts a relationship with suzue. 

**kamei (alecto)-** part of the group, 'the furies'. he's the youngest, and the first member of the group suzue 'defeats' (aka giving up fighting her because kamei wants nothing to do with her). after he is defeated, he hangs out near the river of styx with teppei. 

**teppei-** part of the group, 'the furies'. he is the oldest in the group. teppei gives suzue a good battle. when he is defeated, he hangs out near the river of styx, talking to kamei. 

**takei (thanatos)-** god of death. he accidentally slips up that haru is suzue's 'mother' instead of HEUSC. he battles suzue to stop her from escaping on the orders of daisuke. when he is defeated, he joins suzue's quest to find haru. 

**chosuke-** a general that hangs out in the elysium fields. he trains suzue to defeat enemies and saeki. he joins suzue's quest to find haru once suzue defeats saeki. 

**HEUSC (charon/nyx)-** the boatman of multiple boats. he guides the dead souls into tartarus. he is also suzue's caretaker and the one who bring up suzue to grow when haru was absent. he is somewhat disappointed on how daisuke vents on suzue. 

**hoshino (demeter)-** haru's older (yes, lets say he's older than haru) brother. he is the one that protected and took care of haru before daisuke kidnapped haru and made him his 'queen.' he helps suzue find haru when suzue is finally at the surface. 

(ok listen, i changed some parts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, if you have any ideas, feel free to comment them!!


	4. the school nurse files AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i didnt watch the show, but i know its a good show. istg k-dramas are going to be daiharu AUs

**in this AU, daisuke is either an english/science teacher in TDHS (toyko department high school. yes this is the tpd but highschool version) and haru is the school's nurse. honestly, i don't know the plot of the show, but you can add the ideas i have. the characters of fk:bu are teachers/staff members of the school. use your OCs or characters from different animes/cartoons as students!!**

* * *

-haru isnt an ordinary school nurse. he can see supernatural things that only he can only see. 

-he realizes that some of the things are dangerous and affect people negatively, so he decides to stop them. 

-things get worse when the students get hurt by the evil supernatural things.

* * *

-haru decides, 'fuck it, i love my students and i don't want to get them hurt, so i'll just save them'. 

-but the problem is: how??

-well, haru needs a weapon, which comes in form of a disney toy lightsaber from his fellow coworker (and part-timer pawnshop+convenience store owner), kamei. 

-like haru, kamei can see the supernatural things. eventually, haru and kamei become friends. 

-both of them team up and try to stop the evil from causing chaos. they legit don't have time for romance because of their work and fighting evil. 

-basically, most (?) of the story is haru fighting supernatural evil and protecting his students with his toy lightsaber. sometimes, he'll go to kamei for help and advice. 

* * *

-unfortunately (or fortunately ;)))), that's when the most strict teacher of TDHS comes in, kambe daisuke, also the older brother of the owner of TDHS. 

-most of daisuke's classes know that daisuke has a huge fat crush on the school nurse (haru). 

-so the students try to pair daisuke and haru up. 

-haru notices, and tries to ignore the signs because he's wayyyy too busy right now. 

* * *

-when a student is injured because of the supernatural evil, haru heals him by using the good supernatural objects. daisuke witnesses haru's supernatrual moment and sees the _out of place_ toy lightsaber on nurse haru's desk. 

-daisuke decides to do an investigation and with proof, comes to the conclusion that haru and kamei have to do something with the strange incidents happening at TPHS. good thing he doesn't do anything about it. 

-a new teacher arrives and its hoshino. he's cold and strict as well, so he gets popularity immediately because hes just like daisuke, but sweeter and kinder. 

-saeki eventually finds out when she starts seeing weird nova-coloured koi fish swimming around the staff room.

-haru and kamei panic when she starts voicing out the things she's seeing, so they take her out of the room and tell her what's going on and how the things she's seeing are somewhat related to the strange incidents happening at TDHS. 

-thus, she joins in haru and kamei's squad of unofficial evil fighters. don't worry! they decide to make the squad official by naming their group SCPTF, aka Supernatural Crime Prevention Task Force they hang out at kamei's pawnshop+convience store to discuss things. 

-eventually, daiharu bond with more supernatural-related incidents come up, with daisuke unofficially helping haru patch up the injured students. then daiharu becomes official when haru catches feelings for daisuke. 

* * *

-the owner of the TDHS realize the school is getting dangerous, so the owner comes and tries to shut down the school and fire the staff. guess what, the owner is suzue! 

-suzue changes her mind on shutting down the school when the students defend the staff and the school. also when she meets saeki ;))). 

-cue more suzue and saeki minor bonding times, and bam! suki (suzue and saeki's ship name) is born!

-also, kamei meets hoshino. ALSO CUE THE HOSHINNOSUKE MINOR BONDING TIME. 

-basically, the members of the SCPTF find love in the school and fight evil. eventually, the lovers find out and help. 

-i was planning that at the climax, we can have the students and staff members (along with suzue) battling the evil with the items from the pawnshop+convience store. you can decide if you want that. 

~~_sigh, this is all i have_ ~~

* * *

**characters**

**haru-** the cute ( ~~and pretty~~ ) school nurse and the front office man. the main character. he finds out that he can see things that other normal people can't see, and decides to fight the negative things. this 'weapon' is a disney toy lightsaber (that acts like a sword). 

**daisuke-** the handsome science and english teacher. the older brother of suzue. he has a big fat crush on haru since the beginning. with the help of his students, he confesses to haru, and secretly finds out that haru can see (and fight) things. 

**suzue-** the owner of TDHS. daisuke refused to be the owner, so suzue took his place. she is the younger sister of daisuke. she was planning to shut down the school for it's strange incidents and fire the staff for incompetence. she changes her mind when the students protect the school and staff respectfully. soon, she becomes the girlfriend of saeki. 

**kamei-** the chill social studies and math teacher. he is the best teacher you can ask for tbh. he realized his family members (including him) can see supernatural things. his mom is a descendant of a powerful witch who fought evil. he is surprised when haru confesses he can see weird things. he works part-time at a family-owned pawnshop+conveince store fusion. his 'weapon' is a pink skipping rope (that ties things and acts like a whip). he likes hoshino. 

**hoshino-** the new staff member. he teaches math and IT. he immediately became popular because he acted like daisuke, cold and strict. he ends up meeting kamei at one point and is annoyed by his antics. soon he catches feelings and confesses to kamei. kamei likes hoshino back. 

**saeki-** the art and home ec teacher. she makes godly tier food. she suddenly starts seeing things when she drinks kamei's convenience store milk tea. she joins haru's and kamei's squad and decides to make the squad official. she is also the one that decides the name of the squad. her 'weapon' is a disney elsa tiara (which gives her ice powers when she wears it). 

**takei-** the principal of TDHS. minor character honestly. he's trying his best at keeping the strange incidents from happening again and again, but somewhat fails. 

**chosuke-** the vice-principal. also a minor character. 

**kiyomizu-** the english teacher that always cheer people up. minor character. 

**teppei-** the gym teacher. minor character. 

**araki-** the IT and band teacher that bullies the SCPTF. daisuke secretly hates him with a passion. 

**kamei's mom (you can decide her name)-** kamei's mother and the owner of the convenience store. she looks really young due to her magic. she is the current owner of the pawnshop+convience store fusion. she helps the SCPTF with plans and weapons. she also likes to 'magic' the drinks in the store. 


	5. bj alex and fk:bu relation AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brain: bj alex bj alex brainrot
> 
> me: fk:bu fk:bu brainrot
> 
> also me: fuck it, crossover time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short AU but i had this on my mind. also i set the rating to mature because of this fic idea. 
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/peppermintadve1

**where haru's korean cousin goes missing, and haru and daisuke go to korea to solve the case and save him. turns out his cousin is a lil shit that just faked his own kidnapping so haru could meet his boyfriend. also, they run a bdsm club together.**

**or**

**the FK:BU daiharu established relationship and bj alex crossover you never asked for but somehow got. also, pretend that jiwon, dong-gyun and chanwoo graduated from college.**

* * *

-in this AU, oh chanwoo and haru are cousins, along with dong-gyun. 

-haru knows that dong-gyun has a boyfriend named Jiwon, but he doesn’t know that chanwoo has a boyfriend too. 

* * *

-one day haru and daisuke are chilling in the mcptf until haru gets a call from chanwoo. 

-haru answers the phone and immediately knows that the caller **is not** chanwoo from the voice. its a man, a man that haru doesn’t know. 

-the man tells haru that he’s got his cousin hostage, and haru goes feral. like fucking feral. 

-he immediately tries to book an economy plane ticket to korea, but daisuke stops him, saying that he’s got a private airplane that they could use. 

-haru begrudgingly agrees to use the private kambe airplane. Daisuke asks haru why he needed to go to korea, and haru tells him about the mysterious caller that’s holding his cousin hostage. 

-haru also tells daisuke about chanwoo. to his personality, what he looks like, what he likes to wear, and so on. haru also tells him about dong-gyun, and how dong-gyun and chanwoo are friends. 

* * *

-eventually, they end up in korea and start to investigate. 

-they go to chanwoo’s apartment and finds out he doesn’t live in there anymore. 

-daisuke uses HEUSC to find out where chanwoo now lives in, and finds out he lives in a whole ass penthouse _what the fuck-_

-eventually, they go to the penthouse and find it empty/no one is home.

-they also get dong-gyun to help them because the case just got really, really confusing for some reason.

* * *

-daiharu meet dong-gyun and his boyfriend jiwon at a cafe near a office workplace. haru tells his cousin about the whole situation and why he’s in korea. 

-btw, dong-gyun knows that chanwoo faked the kidnapping situation. he advised him not to do it, but chanwoo did it anyway. 

-dong-gyun is like: oh, he lives with his boyfriend/he has a boyfriend to daiharu and haru _freezes._

-jiwon also slips up, calling chanwoo’s boyfriend a pervert. 

-chanwoo never told haru about having a boyfriend. haru overthinks it, thinking that chanwoo couldn’t contact the police/haru because his boyfriend is abusive. 

-dong-gyun and jiwon eventually have to leave because they’re on break. (jiwon being a chairman/office manager at the nearby workplace and dong-gyun being a secretary at the same workplace). 

* * *

-daiharu do some more solving with suzue san in a HEUSC fashion call and HEUSC itself. 

-then, they end up at a nightclub, which happens to be a place for a bdsm club called MR.OMD. (if you get the reference in the name, high five). 

-they try to find chanwoo there and, they do, _fucking unharmed._

-haru asks if chanwoo is ok, and chanwoo just laughs. 

-then, the members of the club congratulate daiharu for finding the ‘sub’ of MR.OMD. 

-daiharu is confused as fuck. 

-chanwoo explains everything, that he _faked_ the whole thing, just for haru to go to korea and meet his boyfriend. he also tells them that he runs a bdsm club with his boyfriend, who he affectionately calls MD. 

-chanwoo’s boyfriend, or MD/Myung-dae arrives at the nightclub, and is confused why chanwoo is holding back an angry taupe man.

-MD realizes that chanwoo probably pranked one of his cousins. then he laughs, because the man that he loves _is literally a rat when it comes to his relatives_ _and he wonders why he loves him so much-_

* * *

  
  


-after some cousin-qualitity time, and introducing boyfriends, daiharu leave. 

-MD gives daisuke a gift before he leaves. when daisuke opens the gift with haru in the kambe private plane, haru blushes while daisuke smirks. 

-they’re sex toys.

-i guess thats the end.

* * *

  
  


**characters (daiharu and the FK:BU characters have the same personalities)**

**dong-gyun:** he’s jiwon’s boyfriend and haru’s cousin. In the story, he works as a secretary. he likes to make coffee in his spare time. 

**jiwon:** he’s dong-gyun’s boyfriend. in the story, he works as a chairman/office manager. he used to be a bj that went by BJ Alex. 

**MD/myung-dae:** he’s chanwoo’s boyfriend. he runs a bdsm club with chanwoo, being the ‘dom’ of the club. he’s used to his boyfriend’s antics with his cousins. he still does bj sessions with chanwoo, going by bj MD and mr.o. Since bj alex ‘retired’, hes #1 on the broadcasting website he’s using. outside the club, he is a businessman.

  
 **chanwoo:** he’s MD’s boyfriend. He runs a bdsm club with MD, being the ‘sub’ of the club. He pulls pranks and shit onto his cousins for no reason whatsoever. he is also the one who suggested the name of the club. he does bj sessions with MD time to time. outside the club, he is a fashion designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this!

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: https://twitter.com/peppermintadve1
> 
> i hope you guys get something out of this idk


End file.
